User talk:Jpx400
Hi, Jpx400, welcome to Hitman Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on an admin's talk page. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Thundergamer (Talk) 05:01, February 14, 2011 Jorrvaskr Hello! Amnesty here! I know I've been neglecting this wiki recently, but I had some personal matters that needed to be taken care of... Anyway, me and SubtlePen have thought up a plan to get the revamp of Hitman wiki going. Surely, you will understand we need all the help we can get, which is why I'm asking you to come join us! For more information on the process, go to Jorrvaskr. That page contains all the info you need. If there are any questions or remarks, you can deposit them either on mine or SubtlePen's talkpage! We hope to see you on the Jorrvaskr page!! Nesty & Subtle [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 09:47, December 30, 2011 (UTC) New Daily Hitman Blog Hi Jpx400, just thought you would like to know that there is a new News blog up with new information on the Hitman wiki community and new information on the game. Enjoy :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 22:39, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Weapon Images Hi Jpx400, I just googled keywords like Hitman Absolution weapons, Agent 47 weapons and found them, though that was about 3 weeks ago. In truth I should remove them until they are confirmed or I can locate the original source that I found them on to confirm them 100%. I am moving them to the talkpages until I find the sources to establish they are authentic. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 21:37, July 8, 2012 (UTC) These following weapons have been confirmed to be in the game. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 21:38, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Featured Editor :) Hi Jpx400 :) Just want to let you know that you have been made Featured Editor alongside Sledgehammerx (see main page). :) Your awesome work hasn't gone unnoticed by the community and we are grateful for your many great edits. We will be including this information in the next Community Blog too (next week).:) Kaloneous (talk) 16:33, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Shaving Lenny Walkthrough Hey Jpx! A new semester started here for me so I've been swamped with homework and regular work as well. Unfortunately I lost track of where I put the walkthrough I was working on, so its a lost cause. I see that one has since been added, so I'll just spruce up that one where I can. - Khrodes (talk) 23:44, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Death Factory Challenges Hey Jpx: I don't have them ready right this second, but I can get them made up in a few. I need to eat lunch, and then I can get started. Should take me about a half-hour to an hour. - Khrodes Thanks Thank you for editing Tommy Clemenza; I created it, and it was in need of editors other than me. Can you edit my other pages as well? Those are: * The Lee Hong Assassination/Walkthrough * Drug Lab Worker * Hitman: ICA Cheers! [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 03:35, May 18, 2013 (UTC) AK 47 Vandal Hey, there was a vandal that vandalized the AK-47 Article. I reported it to Nes, Alex blocked him. Anyway, I forgot to mention that there were two vandals to him. He found it out. He (not Alex, but the second vandal that I failed to detect) harrased you by typing PS: He(you) are an idiot. Please verify it with either the change history of the article or with Alex so you can be sure Out. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 06:03, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Sniper Challenge Template Hey! I saw your experimental templates at your sandbox. I've created the sniper challenge score template. Check it out!!. To use, type in . [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 11:21, May 27, 2013 (UTC) RE: Character Sheets I got all those sheets from the Barcode Soceity. To be precise, an 'ICA Watchlist' tab is present. There are two instances of 47, but I choosed the orginal one with 47 indicated apart from the other which had another name. Check it out when you have the time. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 23:53, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Hello? [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 10:47, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::It doesn't work for me either. Anyway, go to the main page. You can fid the link there. (Near the blog section), once you're in, type your birthday and enter. In the middle-right, you'll see the Watchlist. I personally think those are made by IO. Judging from 47's duplicate and a Toy's profile, a possibility that those are made by fans doesn't diminish. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 10:39, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Images Hey Jpx, can you put Saikat Roy's new images (4) to deletion? Look at their names. This Internet won't let me do that for some reason! [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 02:21, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :It is okay. I've added delete tags. I just hope that he doesn't undo it and make things difficult for us, and that Nesty sees it as soon as possible. Good day [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 11:24, July 21, 2013 (UTC) In universe Jpx, I'm not being rude. But can you refrain from converting pages into out-of-the universe style? I am in the process of making everything to in-universe style :) Also, a guy named Baweis has been uploading badly named images. I'll have to put a delete tag on them and when I get back my computer, I'll upload it in high quality and a good name like I did before :) [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 01:44, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :I meant explaining 'Layla Stockton was a character introduced in Hitman: Absolution'. It does not explain who she is. However, check my blog for more details and check ACWiki. You'll not see anything in OOU style. Everything is in IU. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop''']] 14:12, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Hi And after a long time, I've got my computer back, but all the screenshots I used to upload are in my mother's computer. I have to get it back to get more images. However, I had 4 images I transferred once and I've uploaded it. More to it, I'll be more busier as I'm working for the recovery of this wiki. Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 01:40, August 3, 2013 (UTC)